Mobile stations (STAs) may connect to wireless local area networks (WLANs) to access network services provided by network service providers. WLANs are commonly referred to as Wi-Fi networks and may operate in accordance with the institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11-2012, which is incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in its entirety. Prior to accessing a WLAN, a STA will typically perform an access network query protocol (ANQP) procedure to discover the characteristics and/or capabilities of serving Wi-Fi APs. By way of example, STAs may perform ANQP queries to determine whether a given Wi-Fi AP supports internet protocol (IP) version four (IPv4) or IP version six (IPv6), to determine which network providers (NPs) are associated with the Wi-Fi AP, to identify the Wi-Fi AP's vendor (or make), as well as other information associated with the Wi-Fi network.